


Hard to Port

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: After death, Bittersweet, Cerberus - Freeform, F/M, Hope, Hugging, Love, Relief, Reunion, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, dying, hesitate, horizon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the MEFFW 100 word drabbles, prompt: HesitateA little Kaidan POV for what was going through his head when he found Alyss Shepard on Horizon.





	

He’d heard the rumors, part of him had wanted to believe they were true...that Shepard was alive; she’d somehow, against all odds, found her way back to him. But she hadn’t, not really—not when she was with Cerberus; seeing her here on Horizon made everything pull hard to port. Black hair glistened in the sunlight, a slight smile playing about her red lips when she’d heard his voice—Kaidan almost didn’t notice the scars on her cheeks, cracked and red as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

She didn’t hesitate and walked straight into his open arms.


End file.
